The Demon in Blue
by Animal Luvr 4 Life
Summary: While on a trip to Greece, Damian Castelora and his friends are in search of the Blood Pearl, an ancient relic dating back to the Trojan War. Despite knowing that it belongs to the sea demon Vermerius, Damian has it shipped as a gift to his sister Celesta, which causes more problems for them when the demon awakens from his centuries long sleep and decides he wants her for himself.
1. Athens

A/N: This story idea just popped into my head after watching a really bad killer mermaid movie (She Creature), but the creature in my story kills everyone who crosses his path—except for the woman he plans to take for himself. Will have my own characters for now—but will also have WWE characters as well later. Rate, review, and enjoy!

Chapter 1- The Blood Pearl

**Athens, 2866**

"What exactly are we doing here?" Mitch Forester asked, his voice shaky.

Damian Castelora let out a sigh. "Once again, we're in Athens to find this so-called Blood Pearl, Mitchell. So stop asking."

Darius Jubalu, the psychic and historian of the group, wedged himself between the two. "Apparently, there is a shopkeeper in this very market who has the Pearl in his possession. It belonged to a sea demon named Vermerius, who was known as 'Poseidon's Assassin'."

"Named so because he would kill those who were against worshipping Poseidon," Taylor Halik added. "But, at one time, he was mortal. He fought in the Trojan War, but was drowned by his fellow soldiers over his worship of Poseidon. Hades and Poseidon had a heated discussion over where Vermerius would wind up, but in the end Poseidon's decision to turn him into a demon overpowered Hades' decision, since Vermerius was such a pious man."

"You are such a geek," Max Halik, Taylor's older brother, muttered. "Stop pretending to be a brain."

"He's right about how Vermerius was turned into a demon, you know," Darius added, trying to help Taylor's case. "As a reward, he was given a gift by Poseidon. That gift wound up being—."

"The Blood Pearl," Damian replied. "A pearl encased in a blood red diamond. It is supposedly the source of Vermerius' power—there is a myth that states that if the Pearl is given to a woman—that is, if it can be taken from the Blue Caves—his lair—he will follow that woman wherever she goes or is."

"So...in other words," Mitch began, "he can take that woman for himself, but first he kills the man who was unfortunate enough to steal the Pearl from the Blue Caves."

"And how exactly does he kill?" Taylor asked. "I only know the story of how Vermerius became a sea demon. I don't know how he killed these poor saps."

"He _feeds_, not kills," Darius interrupted. "Four ways to feed, actually. He can feed on a person's dreams/desires/fears, through sex, on blood, or on plain energy. He prefers to kill men by drinking their blood. When it comes to his female victims, he chooses to feed on their energy through sex, then he drains them of blood as well."

Taylor shuddered. "Sounds brutal."

"Hm, all a bunch of old wives' tales," Damian muttered. "I'm going to get the Pearl as a gift to Celestina. Then we'll see if the myth comes true."

"Celesta?" Darius sputtered. "Why? I don't think that's a smart idea."

"First of all," Damian said, rather angrily," she's my sister. Second, she loves jewelry. Third, she's going to LOVE that I was in Greece—she's taking up Demonology at College Park, and this would do for her thesis."

Darius shrugged. Once Damian was on a roll, there was no way to get him to stop.

"Cheer up," Taylor said to him. "Once Dame gets the Pearl, this will all be over."

"That's what he said," Max grumbled.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Darius murmured. "If that story is true, then Vermerius will awaken from his centuries long sleep and come after us—or Celesta—or both."

"And if that happens," Max continued, "we're in for a world of hurt."

"Exactly," Darius hissed, turning on his heel.

Meanwhile, as the group continued to bicker, their contact, an elderly shopkeeper named Costas, rushed up to them. "You are the Americans?"

Darius looked at him. "Yes, we are. Costas?"

Costas smiled at him. "Yes, yes. I show you the Pearl. Follow me."

They followed him through the winding alleyways of the market. A few minutes later, they arrived at his stand, a rather garish display of trinkets and other gifts that would make a foreigner run screaming to the hills.

"There is is," Damian breathed, his eyes shining. "The Blood Pearl."

"Wow," Darius murmured. "It's beautiful. Celesta will love that for sure."

"How much?" Taylor asked.

"For you," Costas said, a smile on his face, "nothing. Free for you, since it's going to a pretty lady."

"That's amazing," Damian said. "You've got a deal—but, I want to go to the Blue Caves as well. Do you know anyone who can take us?"

"I will take you," Costas replied. "How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds fine," Darius said, pushing Damian out of the way.

"Meet me here at 8," Costas said to them.

"8 it is," Taylor said. "Come on, let's get back to the hotel."

After parting ways with Costas, Damian and his friends went back to their hotel. After placing a quick call to Celesta and their brother Alonzo, Damian took himself to bed.

"Just be careful," Alonzo warned. "Remember Ankara?"

Damian rolled his eyes. "How could I forget?"


	2. The Blue Caves

A/N: Vermerius makes himself known in this chapter. Enjoy!

Also, _agapi mou_ is Greek for "sweetheart."

Chapter 2- The Blue Caves

It was about midnight when Costas reached the Blue Caves.

He wasn't alone though. He brought his daughter Cosmee with him as a gift in case Vermerius woke from his sleep a bit early. The sea demon was known to enjoy a feast of female blood when he emerged from his watery bedchambers.

Sadly, the Blue Caves was not a good place to be at the moment.

There were rumors of people disappearing in the middle of the night. Or dying mysteriously.

Whatever the reason was, it was coming from inside the Caves.

Shivering, he took a deep breath and walked into the lair of "Poseidon's Assassin."

After a few minutes, he found himself in the Lagoons, which were six pools of water arranged in a circle.

This was also where Vermerius slept—one false move meant a fate worse than death.

"Maybe he won't wake this night," Costas murmured to himself. "Maybe he'll get those stupid Americans when they come here in the morning."

He was wrong.

Very, very wrong.

The second he began to walk out of the room, the water in the Lagoons began to bubble and turn blood red.

Frightened out of his mind, Costas began to back out of the room. However, before he took another step, something shiny caught his eye.

"What do we have here?" he asked, walking toward a wall covered in gold and rubies. "Oh, so pretty...I will have to take some of these and make something else for those American boys."

Another bubbling sound made him hurry and take what he could. He scrambled to hide in another part of the Caves, dragging Cosmee with him.

"Papa," she whimpered, clearly frightened out of her mind.

"Hush, child!"

"What's going on? What have you done? We need to get out of here!"

The bubbling continued for a few more minutes, then stopped. In its place came an earth shattering growl that nearly sent Cosmee running for the way out.

"No!" Costas shouted. "We stay here."

"But, Papa," Cosmee insisted. "We shouldn't be here. If we're caught here, we're both dead."

Costas rolled his eyes. "Vermerius wouldn't do that."

They watched on in horror as the sea demon emerged from the water, his turquoise eyes scanning for intruders.

"He knows we're here," Cosmee cried, struggling to get out of her father's grip.

"Stay here," Costas said. "I'm going to try to run for it."

Unfortunately, as he planned his escape, Vermerius appeared in front of him.

"Frozen as in time, keep this sorry creature in his place," the demon chanted, flicking his wrist. "Tell me, old one, why do you intrude where you are not welcome?"

Costas began to shake with fear. "I was lost," he lied.

Vermerius glared at him. "Look into my eyes, foolish man. Tell me everything. Tell me now, for I hunger and will not hesitate to kill you."

Costas swallowed, but said nothing.

"I see," the demon continued, sniffing at him. "I can smell your fear, and it is _delicious_. Answer me now."

"I came to take from your lair," Costas replied, regaining his composure.

"And why is that?"

"For my shop. And I was to bring some American friends here as well."

Vermerius' eyes began to glow. "Those Americans...they will come here? When?"

"They will. In the morning."

Vermerius flicked his wrist again and chanted another incantation. "You're free to go."

Costas picked his bag off the floor and backed up. "Thank you."

"Oh, but you're mistaken," the sea demon said, an evil grin on his face.

"What?"

Vermerius materialized in front of him. "I lied."

Costas tried to make a run for it, but Vermerius was too fast for him.

The sea demon then hooked one arm around the man's waist and used his free hand to wrench his head to the side. Sighing as he let his fangs lengthen, the demon let out a growl and sank his bared teeth into his exposed throat.

Cosmee, who was still in her hiding place, watched in horror as her father's blood was drained away by the bloodthirsty monster. Trying her hardest to suppress a scream, she covered her mouth with her hands.

Meanwhile, Vermerius continued to feed on Costas. When he felt the old man go limp in his arms, he tossed him over his shoulder, walked out to the front of the lair, and laid him on a rock. "Fool. Trying to fool me in my own home. Tsk, tsk, what a pity."

He went back into the lair, but abruptly stopped and sniffed. Wiping blood from his mouth, he began to scan the cave yet again.

_Oh, God. He knows I'm here._

"Come out, little one. I won't hurt you." Vermerius called to Cosmee.

_What do I do? Papa wasn't so lucky, how am I to know I will be?_

Cosmee remained where she was, afraid to come out of where she was hiding.

Vermerius was getting angry. One knew better than to anger a demon.

Especially _this_ demon.

But he knew Cosmee didn't mean anything by it. She was clearly afraid of what was happening.

Afraid of dying like her father, and definitely afraid to become the sea demon's next meal.

"Pure of heart, innocent of spirit," Vermerius began to chant. "Lead me to where this beauty hides."

Within seconds, he was behind her, his hand running through her blonde hair. "Soft as silk. Just as I imagined."

Cosmee slowly turned in fear, taking in his light blue skin and tribal tattoos. "I can just leave," she began. "I know nothing."

Vermerius gazed at her, his turquoise eyes boring into her brown ones. "Nothing to tell," he repeated, a smile on his face.

"I won't say a word. You just killed my father. I swear I will say nothing to anyone. Please let me go."

The sea demon continued to look at her. "Look into my eyes, little one. Tell me everything."

"No! I will not. I know nothing!"

Vermerius carefully thought about his next move. As his eyes continued to glow, he slowly turned to face Cosmee—and silently decided whether or not to immediately kill her or to play with her for a while.

And play with her he would. It wasn't in his nature to kill women immediately after awakening. And he wasn't going to start now.

He pulled her into his arms and buried his nose in her neck."You smell delicious, _agapi mou_. Like roses or vanilla—do I speak the truth?"

Cosmee shook her head. "Yes. Vanilla mixed with rosewater."

"Mmm," Vermerius groaned. "Do you know what scent sacrifices wore when they were presented to me in the old days, my dear?"

"Yes. Exactly what I'm wearing."

"Tell me. Did the old man bring you with him as a sacrifice upon my awakening?"

Cosmee shook her head again, tears in her eyes. "Yes."

Vermerius suddenly felt pity for her. Back in ancient times, fathers constantly brought their daughters to his lair to be sacrifices on account of appeasing his insatiable appetite for female blood.

The thought of tearing into this girl's neck for the sheer but evil pleasure of feeding made him grin. "Ah, sweet girl. Don't cry," he murmured. "I won't hurt you. Your father was practicing one of the ancient rites—but that is not important right now. Where is the Blood Pearl?"

"My father," Cosmee began. "He gave it to the Americans."

"Does it still lie in their possession?"

"It is gone. To the States—Maryland, I believe. To the sister of one of them."

"Maryland? I have never heard of such a place," Vermerius replied, cocking his head to the side. "Ah, a gift for my intended bride, I suppose."

"I have never been to the States, but I hear it's nice," Cosmee continued. "The myth is true then?"

Vermerius looked at her. "Yes. Once the Pearl is presented to a woman as a gift of sorts, she becomes my bride. Whether she likes it or not. But, I have given you too much information, and I grow hungry again."

Cosmee began to back away, the fear returning to her. "No! You will not!"

Vermerius laughed. "I will not? Dare you talk to me like that, girl?"

"I will! Fuck you!"

"I do not know what this 'fuck you' means, but I like the thought of doing what you say. Fucking you will be my pleasure," Vermerius snarled.

"Don't touch me! I'm warning you," Cosmee shouted, but to no avail.

Vermerius grabbed her by the hair. "Too bad, so sad," he murmured, the sick grin returning to his face as he tossed her to the ground. "I'm already touching you."

Cosmee remained where she was thrown. "Get away from me, you monster."

"Monster," the sea demon murmured, seating himself in front of her. "So I'm a monster, you say. Well, then, _agapi mou_, I believe I am. Frozen where you lay, there you will stay."

"What? Why can't I move?" Cosmee screamed.

"Because a spell has been cast over you," Vermerius hissed, slowly parting the frightened girl's legs. "And it's feeding time for me."

"Please don't do this," Cosmee begged. "I implore you, please let me go."

"You had your chance," Vermerius said to her, his mouth latching onto one of her thighs. "Perhaps you should have taken that chance, instead of the sad predicament you are in now."

"Please...," Cosmee began to moan.

"Yes?" Vermerius asked, gripping her waist with his strong hands as he began to drain her of her energy. "You taste wonderful, almost like honey. I need more."

"No more...let me go," she continued to moan.

"Oh, but dear girl, I need your energy. It fuels me for the next thing I have to do," Vermerius was returning to his evil self again—and he was enjoying it.

Cosmee was afraid to ask what he meant, but she did anyway. "What do you mean?"

"You've been helpful," Vermerius murmured. "But, as I need to eat, and you're the only one here—I hate to say goodbye."

"No...you promised," Cosmee cried.

"I promise nothing. I am a demon, after all," Vermerius reminded her, his fangs bared. "Goodbye, dear girl."

"Nooooooooooo...," Cosmee wailed as she felt the sting of his fangs.

"Yes...now to prepare for those Americans..."


	3. Entrapment

A/N: Damiana, the group's lovely guide, is to be portrayed by Kaitlyn. As the story progresses, there will be more WWE superstars/divas being used. But for now, enjoy!

Chapter 3- Entrapment

**The Blue Caves, 8:00a**

"Are you sure this is it?" Damian asked their guide, a young woman in her 20s named Damiana.

"These are the Blue Caves," Damiana replied. "And I will be right with you so nothing happens."

"What a relief," Darius grumbled.

"I'm not going in there," Mitch muttered.

"You. Are. Going. In. Now," Damian hissed at him. "So get in there."

"Really, now," Taylor snickered. "Are we men or little boys?"

"Apparently Mitch's a pussy," Max said, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"You'd go in with me, no?" Damiana asked, putting her hand on Mitch's shoulder.

Mitch blushed. "Anything for you."

"Well then it's settled," Damian said. "Let's go already."

They made their way into the cave. "This here's the way to the Lagoons," Darius said. "Follow me—and stay together. We don't need anyone getting lost in here."

_But if you get lost, I can find you—and possibly kill you all_.

Darius shuddered. "I'm getting a very weird vibe from this place."

"What?" Mitch asked.

"I feel something—and it's not a good thing. In fact, I don't think we're the only ones here."

_That's right, you're NOT. And when I find you, you're not going to be in a good place either._

Damian huffed. "I think your psychic abilities are overwhelming you, Darius. Sit down for a bit while we look around."

"Don't get lost," Darius warned. "There's something not right with these caves."

From his hiding place, Vermerius laughed at the chaos that was about to ensue.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked him.

"I just feel that there's something off here," Darius whispered. "And I don't like it."

"If you're so worried, then why doesn't Vermerius start with you?" Mitch snickered.

_Don't mind if I do. I thank you for the suggestion._

"I'm not worried, I'm being cautious," Darius retorted. "And you should be too."

"Well, I am worried," Mitch muttered. "And I'm with Darius. I do think something's going on here. Where exactly is Costas? Wasn't he supposed to be here?"

Just then, Damiana let out a scream. "Oh, my God!"

Everyone ran up to her. "What's wrong?"

"Over there...there are bodies," Damiana cried, her face in her hands.

"What? Oh, what the—?" Darius shouted. "It's Costas—and his daughter, Cosmee. They're dead."

Vermerius continued to watch the group from where he was hiding. "This will be most satisfying," he murmured. "All this confusion—all the more fun to play with."

"But how?" Damian asked. "And have they been here all this time?"

"From the look of it," Darius replied, "they have been dead for at least 8 hours."

"8 hours?" Mitch spluttered. "We need to get the hell out of here."

"I'm with Mitch," Max said, heading for the entrance.

That left Darius alone yet again.

That was also when Vermerius decided to strike. Once he saw that Darius was alone, he dematerialized from his hiding place and materialized in front of the historian, knocking him flat onto the ground.

"What the—?" Darius stammered, looking up. "Oh, shit."

"What?" Damian asked, running to help his friend. "Oh...my...God."

Vermerius laughed at them. "What were you expecting? A ghost?"

Taylor stopped cold in his tracks. "Vermerius? It can't be."

Vermerius shot him a steely glare. "Oh, you mortals—how you never fail to amaze me. One falls and the rest try to help him. However, your helping each other may not save you."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Damian growled.

"Ah," Vermerius smiled. "You have to be the Americans the old bastard was talking about. This will indeed be fun."

Darius glowered at him. "Fun for you, you bloodsucking freak."

"Bloodsucking freak...I like it," Vermerius murmured, continuing to look at Darius.

"Yeah, I said it," Darius hissed, reaching for the Glock he carried on dangerous trips such as this one. "What are you going to do about it?"

"This," Vermerius replied, flicking his wrist at him. "Letting you lose your toy would be a smart idea on my part."

"Now I am _really_ getting scared," Mitch said, still backing away.

Vermerius whirled around to face him, his energy-draining grin on his face. "I can smell your fear, foolish one. You may be the one I—how do you say, take out first."

Mitch paled. "Uh—I..."

"Shut it, Mitch," Damian snapped, turning back to Vermerius. "No one, and I mean _no one_, is being taken out. How is it that you're awake?"

"Why don't you ask the old man and his daughter? Oh, so sad, that's right. I killed them both hours before you came here. And if I feel like it, I may do the same to you—except for the lady, of course," Vermerius replied, an evil smile creeping onto his face.

Damiana stared at him, a blank look on her face.

Vermerius was behind her in a flash. "Just how I like my women. Feisty, yet quiet. You'll definitely be spared—if you leave now."

Damiana looked at Damian, who shook his head. "Go on. I can handle this—thing."

"Exactly—go on, _agapi mou_. He'll 'handle' me," Vermerius responded, laughing.

When she had gone, Darius pulled Damian to the side. "How exactly do you think you're going to do that?"

"Um, guys?" Taylor said, shivering, "where's Vermerius?"

"What?" Darius asked. "Whoa, where the hell is he?"

"Right here, fools," Vermerius growled, materializing between Darius and Damian, knocking them both off their feet. "Did you miss me?"

"You dirty—," Damian snarled.

"Dirty what? Dog? Creature? No, no, no. It is you who is the dirty dog here," Vermerius hissed. "Now, if you will excuse me, I want to talk to your telepathic friend over here."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Darius replied, eerily calm. "Not now, not ever."

Vermerius sighed, flicking his wrist again. "Fine, have it your way. Winds of darkness, freeze time—for now."

Darius looked around. "What did you do?"

"Simple little trick, my friend. All I did was keep everyone in their place—except for you and I, of course," Vermerius replied as he paced around the cave.

"It was a spell. How did you know I was psychic?" Darius demanded.

"Spell, yes. But I knew," Vermerius began, "because of the way you reacted. You knew something was not good, and I commend you on that. Your friends made you think you were mad."

"Except for Mitch. What do you want from me?" Darius asked.

Vermerius smiled and ran a hand against the historian's left arm. "I want a link to this world. Someone who sees everything I cannot."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then you will be made to submit to my demands," Vermerius snarled, grabbing Darius by the same arm he had touched only moments before.

"Let go of me, demon," Darius snapped. "Or else—."

Vermerius began mocking him. "Or else. Or else what? You'll kill me? I can't be killed, you fool."

Darius continued to struggle. "You'll break my arm."

"Oh, I'm going to do more than that if you don't stay still," Vermerius warned. "Now, you will stop moving or I will snap your arm like a tree branch."

Darius did as he was told and remained where he was.

Vermerius continued to smile as he took the historian's arm and scratched it, making five long nail marks appear. "There. Now I will be able to know everything when I want to."

Darius howled in pain and doubled over. "My arm."

Vermerius stared at him, his turquoise eyes glowing. "You whine like a little child. It will be fine."

"Why me?" Darius gasped.

"Because, as I've told you," Vermerius replied, "your talents are what drew me to you. I need a link so I can see what I've missed. But now, I'm going to take your whiny little friend and kill him."

"He's innocent. Leave him alone," Darius shouted.

But it was too late.

Vermerius had Mitch, who was still frozen in place, by the throat. Lifting him off the ground, he proceeded to bash his head into the nearest wall.

"No," Darius said, continuing to shout. "That didn't have to happen."

Vermerius dropped Mitch's lifeless body on the ground and glared at Darius. "You could have prevented it from happening—but instead of that, you argued with me."

Darius clamped his mouth shut. There was no way to get around the situation.

Vermerius knelt next to Mitch's body, his turquoise eyes glowing again. A growl ripped from his throat as he tore into the dead man's neck, blood flying in all directions.

Darius turned away in disgust. "Ugh."

The sea demon growled as he continued to feed, then flicked his wrist, releasing the others from his spell. "Delicious. I hardly feel famished right now."

Taylor shook his head. "What the hell happened?"

"You were under a spell," Darius replied. "And Mitch's dead."

"What?" Damian asked. "How?"

"Me. That's how," Vermerius hissed.

Damian reached for his Colt. "You're going to die. And I think _now_ is a good time."

Vermerius burst out laughing. "I can't die, you foolish little boy. Do your worst."

Taylor pulled out his own pistol and started shooting. Damian also began shooting.

Sadly enough, the bullets whizzed past Vermerius, hitting the walls near him. "Nice try, though. Too bad your guns are useless against me."

"Stop shooting," Darius ordered. "It's no use."

Max looked at him. "What?"

Taylor also looked at him. "Why? And what the hell's up with your arm?"

Vermerius smiled. "That is my handiwork. I know of his talents, and I want to use them to my advantage."

Damian was in shock. "So that means—you can—oh, God."

"Ah," Vermerius snickered. "You mean go after your sister. My pleasure."

"No," Damian shouted. "You leave her alone!"

But it was too late. Vermerius turned himself into mist and disappeared.

"Dude," Darius began to say, but Damian cut him off.

"We gotta go—now."


End file.
